This revised application seeks to bridge the gap between the availability of university-based expertise and the needs of the community. It aims to develop and implement a comprehensive medical curriculum geared towards improving TB education for students, nurses and allied health personnel, and residents and fellows in training. A continuing medical education program for faculty will be developed, and inter-departmental liaison of the primary care specialties will be promoted. The candidate will coordinate various activities as program director. A demographic study of the greater metropolitan area of New Orleans and surrounding semi-rural areas, which include a number of African-American and Asian/Pacific Islanders, contributed to the candidate's plan. A teaching and research program with participants at all levels will be offered, along with audio- visual aids and computer software learning tools. Learning modules and TEACH (Tuberculosis Education Aimed at Community Health) components with the active participation of minority students and the Office of Minority Affairs are outlined, which are intended to be applicable in other similar settings. An evaluation plan with criteria to assess the impact of the proposed teaching at all levels, from medical students to the community, is proposed to evaluate the participants and the program and offer a community-based peer review mechanism.